


I Love You

by songbirdinacoalmine



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eurydice is saddo, F/M, Orpheus is saddo, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbirdinacoalmine/pseuds/songbirdinacoalmine
Summary: eurydice's thoughts in hadestown, from when orpheus turned around to when her contract was up. based on the song 'i love you' by Billie eilish





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I put this on my wattpad (mimithemango) and my Eurydice insta! Hope you enjoy! Sorry if the formatting is weird, I'm just now learning how to use this site! - Mia

_**It's not true** _

_**Tell me I've been lied to** _

They didn't make it. She couldn't believe he turned around. This all had to be a dream. Just a horrendous nightmare. Eurydice sunk back into the ground. She was damned to Hadestown until her contract was up. And by that time, her poet would be dead. She sobbed on her way down. They were parted for life.

_**Crying isn't like you** _

Eurydice sobbed. She never cried, she was usually too stone cold. She only had cried once in Hadestown, after realizing what she had done when she signed that contract. You could hear the cries of her lover echo throughout the mines. His screams and pleads made they’re way down to Hadestown where everyone could hear. It also made the workers shed a tear. They had hoped that she would be their key to liberation. The world stopped for a second, but then it had to carry on with the tedious work of life.

_**What the hell did I do?** _

_**Never been the type to Let someone see right through** _

Eurydice was supposed to be strong. That was her rule. She almost never let people in. Everyone she let in disappointed her. Her family assaulted her on multiple occasions. Men she had found attractive always left after there was something done. So she shut herself away. But when she met her poet, she saw something different. He didn't have lust in his eyes. He didn't look like he was going to hurt her. The poet looked harmlessly in love. And she threw it all away for the chance of surviving. Eurydice was surviving, but she wasn't living.

_**Maybe won't you take it back** _

_**Say you were tryna make me laugh** _

_**And nothing has to change today** _

_**You didn't mean to say "I love you"** _

Did he regret meeting her? Did he regret loving her? Eurydice's thoughts plagued her. She wondered if he still loved her after all she had done. Did he? Or did he hate her? No, her lover couldn't hate anything. Will he move on? She hoped so. Did he love her even when they are a million worlds apart? I love you and I don't want to Eurydice still loved him though. She could never stop loving him. She wanted to forget about the past and move on, but she could never let go. Her body ached for his embrace, her lips yearned for his kiss. Eurydice couldn't come to terms with that she'll never feel his warmth again.

_**Up all night on another red eye** _

_**I wish we never learned to fly** _

Eurydice hadn't slept in a week. The memories of his smile, his laugh irked her mind. His song rang in her head. Tears invaded her eyes as one slipped onto her cheek. She had wished he had never approached her at the bar. Never professed his love. It would have made his life a lot easier. Eurydice thought she was now just a burden on her poet's life. A past memory that would haunt him forever. And that's what he would become to Eurydice.

_**Maybe we should just try** _

_**To tell ourselves a good lie** _

_**I didn't mean to make you cry** _

It had been six months since Persephone. She claimed her poet was still in despair. Eurydice wouldn't admit it anymore, but she was still mourning too. She didn't want him to cry, just pretend she didn't exist. It's all they could do.

**_The smile that you gave me_ **

**_Even when you felt like dying_ **

She wondered how her lover did it. How did he smile when during the harsh winter? Eurydice wondered if he was being comforted by Hermes. She wondered if her poet was smiling. She hoped he was.

**_We fall apart as it gets dark_ **

**_I'm in your arms in Central Park_ **

Work had tired Eurydice out. She stopped eating. She slept a lot. Eurydice was truly broken on the inside. She liked to sleep because it's where she could see her lover again. The same dream played in her head over and over again. They were in they're tiny, scrappy home, sitting by the fire. They were content. Eurydice would give anything to have that again.

**_There's nothing you could do or say_ **

**_I can't escape the way, I love you_ **

**_I don't want to, but I love you_ **

It had been 87 years since she last saw him. Eurydice hadn't aged a bit. She still looked nineteen. Her contract was cut short by thirty years. Eurydice took the train to up top. She knew she would have to adapt to the new world and a world without Orpheus. A new girl in Hadestown gave her a crash course on what had happened in the span of that time. Eurydice took note. They had advanced technology, and the economy was good. When they got up top, the light stung her eyes. Her face cooled. There she saw a figure. It looked familiar and she moved towards it.

It was a young man on a bended knee with a carnation in his hands.

"Orpheus?"

"Come home with me."


End file.
